A Not So Perfect Life
by lovable-me
Summary: Hermione's dad keeps beating her up. When she goes back to Hogwarts she thinks shes safe from him. But what happens when he shows up as the muggle teacher? Also Harry realises his feelings for Mione. Will she be able to survive the school year? HHr
1. On the train

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but for the plot.

Author's note: this is my first try at a ff so please tell me the what you really thought about it even if its bad.

A Not So Perfect Life

One beautiful summer morning, you could hear the birds sing and feel the sun's sunlight threw the window. A young girl of 15 was starting to wake up. 

That young girl was Hermione Granger. Today, she was really exited cause today was the day she was going back to Hogwarts. You see, Hermione isn't just any normal teenager. She's a witch. 

She doesn't have many friends but she does have two best friends. There Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. For the past 2 years, she has had a crush on Harry. 

As you can see, Hermione's life looks pretty much good. She has friends and she gets to learn magic. But it isn't. Her mother died from cancer at the beginning of the summer and since then she hasn't talked to either Ron or Harry. 

She just ignored all of there letters. Also, ever since then, her father has been beating her up. That is also I reason why she can't wait to go back to school. 

Hermione got out of bed and got dressed. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "I have to put something on my face to hide the bruises." she said. 

So she got some cover up and placed it everywhere she had bruises. She went downstairs and didn't even bother to get breakfast cause she knew her dad would just yell at her. "HERMIONE, HURRY UP" she herd her dad yell. "Coming" she said. 

She got in the car and they started going. "You better not eat like you did at home at that school of yours. Your already fat enough as it is." said her dad. Hermione didn't answer him. 

She didn't find she was fat but her dad kept telling her she was. Maybe she was fat. They finally got to the train station. Hermione got out of the car but before she could go threw, her dad pulled her to a corner. 

"This" he said kicking her really hard in the stomach "is for leaving me." And before he left he pushed her head against the wall. Hermione slowly got up. She was trying to ketch back her breath and trying to keep her balance.

She then started to walk slowly to the train station trying her best not to fall down. She suddenly got a wave of dizziness and closed her eyes or a second. She then felt someone bump into her really hard. She waited to hit the ground but never felt it. She slowly opened her eyes.

****

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were getting ready to leave to go to Kings Cross station. "Ron, I'm really worried about Hermione." said Harry. "So am I Harry." said Ron. 

"Its not like her not to reply to any of are letters." said Harry. "Maybe she's just been really busy." said Ron. "Maybe" said Harry. "Well were almost at Kings Cross station so were going to find out soon." "Yeah I guess your right." said Harry.

They both got out of the Weasley car and started walking to the station. Harry wasn't paying attention to were he was going and bumped right into someone. 

He quickly turned around and cought her before she could hit the ground. He was surprised to see who it was he cought. It was Hermione. She had her eyes closed and she slowly opened them. 

*********

A pair of bright green ones were staring back at her with concern in them. "Are you ok?" asked Harry. "Yeah" said Hermione. Harry put her to her feet and she was surprised to see him give her a big hug. When he let her go Ron did the same. 

"We've been so worried about you. Why haven't you been answering to any of are letters?" asked Harry. "I'm sorry you guys but a lot of stuff's been going on and I don't want to talk about it know ok." said Hermione. "That's fine with us Mione. Just tell us when your ready" said Harry. "But Hermione always remember we will be there for you" said Ron. "Thanks guys."

They started walking to the station together. They went threw the barrier and got on the train. They went to the last compartement like they always do. 

Hermione heard Harry and Ron start talking about Quidditch. "Its gonna be like old days." she thought and fell into a deep sleep. 

****

AN: again tell me what you think. The next chapter wont be out till next week cause ill be busy for the rest of the week. Tomorrow I'm going shopping with my cousin for school. Anyway review please even if it's a flame.

~lovabble_me~


	2. A bad day

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

****

AN: thx for the 4 ppl who reviewed. I actually got on someones favorite story list. That made me want to continue writing even more. Well enough about me heres the story.

****

Chapter 2

Harry and Ron continued to talk about Quidditch for another 10 minutes. They both turned around to start talking to Hermione and found her sound asleep. "Should we wake her up?" asked Ron. 

"No, I think we should let her sleep. She looked so tired." said Harry. "Yeah I know I wonder what happened this summer?" said Ron. "I don't know but she will tell us when she's ready. I know she will."

********

Three hours had past and the train was slowly coming to a stop. For once Malfoy hadn't bothered them. Harry went to Hermione's side and nudged her lightly. 

"Wake up Hermione, were there." She slowly opened her eyes and saw Harry looking down at her. "How long was I asleep for?" "You slept the hole way." said Harry. 

"Oh my god you guys should have woke me up." said Hermione surprised. "Well you looked so tired and we didn't want to wake you up." said Harry. 

"Were is Ron by the way Harry?" "He went to get us a carage so we better go." So they got off the train and found the carage.

**********

They got to school and in the great hall and took there usual place at the Griffindor table. "Can't they hurry up with the sorting ceremony I'm starved." said Ron in a whiny voice. 

"Can't you ever think of anything else but food Ron?" asked Harry in a laughing mater. "As a matter of fact I do,…. like girls." 

Harry was about to answer but noticed that Hermione hadn't said a word since they got in school. She was looking at the teachers table and looked deep in thought. Mione?" he asked with concern in his voice. 

"What, oh I just noticed that the muggle teacher isn't there. I was wondering where he is."(I have no clue who the real muggle teacher is so he's not gonna have a name lol) "I dunno we might have a new one" said Ron. 

Hermione was about to say something when the first years started to come in. The hat sang his song like he did every year and then started to put the first years in its house. 

At the end there was 13 new Hufflepuffs, 15 new Ravenclaws, 20 Slytherins and 20 Griffindors. "Finally we can eat." said Ron hapilly. All the food started to appear and everyone sarted to eat. 

Hermione was the only one not eating and both Harry and Ron noticed. "Aren't you gonna eat" asked Ron with concern. "I'm not hungry." "But Hermione, you haven't eaten anything since breakfast" sayd Harry. 

"Well I'm not hungry so just drop it." sayd Herimone in a mean kind of voice. People were staring at her cause she never lost her temper. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of got mad at you guys. 

You were only worried for me." "It's ok Mione, you don't have to eat if you don't want to." said Harry and Ron nodded. Dumbledor stood up and the great hall went silent. "I have a couple of announcements. 

First of all the forbidden forest is out of bound for everyone. We also have a new and yet old Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. Welcome back Professor Lupin. 

The Great Hall erupted with applause. We also have a new Muggles teacher. Welcome Professor Granger. Everyone in the room looked at Hermione and couldn't believe that her dad was actually a teacher. 

Hermione looked around the room and noticed everyone staring at her. "This can't be happening." Hermione thought before everything went black.

****

AN: well that's it for this chapter. I know it wasn't that long but I just wrote it at the top of my head. Its only the second day of school and were already starting projects and stuff. That's what I really hate about high school. I'm not sure when ill be updating next. It depends how much stuff I have about school. I have to study for my tests this year cause I didn't last year and I got an average of 72 and my mom sayd I had to do beter this year. Well anyway ill try to update soon.

~Lovable_me~ 


	3. Hermione's secret

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Someone noticed that there shouldn't be any muggles in Hogwarts and I know that but who sayd I had to follow the exact same story??? Well anyway heres the next chapter and please review.

****

Chapter 3

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She was trying to recall what happened and why she was in the hospital wing. She looked a her ssurronding and noticed both Harry and Ron beside her on each side holding her hand. 

Harry looked down at her and asked "are you ok?" I'm fine but I can't remember what happened." "They sayd your dad was the new muggle teacher and you passed out. 

Is there something your not telling us about him?" asked Ron with concern. "I guess it's time I told you guy's everything from what happened this summer." 

Harry and Ron sat quietly waiting for her to start. "I guess it all started at the beginning of the summer when I just got back home from school. My mom and dad had very important news to tell me and it wasn't good. My mom had cancer and the doctors say there wasn't much time left for her to live. I spent every moment I could with her. 

Then one day she passed out." Hermione took a deep breath and her eyes started to become teary. Harry squeezed her hand tighter to comfort her. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to Mione" said Harry. "Ya, well understand if you don't want to." said Ron with sympathy in his eyes for his friend. 

"No I have to get this out of me. Anyway as I was saying, my mom passed out so we rushed her to the hospital. She was unconscious for 3 days. The doctor said she was gonna die any minute know. So when I went to say goodbye she told me to take care of my dad for her. 

But once she died my dad started drinking every single day. When he got home he would beat me up. He always said it was me fault that she died cause I left every year to come here." by know Hermione's tears were falling freely down her cheek. 

Harry brought her to him and hugged her tightly. "I'm gonna kill him for hurting you Mione." said Harry very angry. "And I'll help" said Ron in the same manner. 

"Not it's my fault he's that way. I didn't keep my promise to protect him." said Hermione. "Hermione there was nothing you could do to make him stop drinking. But I don't understand why Dumbledor hired him." said Ron. "I think we need to make Dumbledor a visit." said Harry. 

"Ok but first I have to get out of here." After much begging with Madame Promfrey, Hermione finally got to leave. Harry made her go to the kitchens first and get some food since he knew she hadn't eaten all day. After they ate some food they headed to the Head Master's office to have a little chat with there dear professor.

****

AN: well I tried to make this chapter a bit longer but its still short. I did this chapter during lunch at the library so I could actually get it out. Ill try to update as soon as possible. Please review.

~lovable me~


	4. Dumbledor's office

****

Disclaimer: same old same old

****

AN: hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know I make a lot of spelling mistakes like everyone that reviewed told me that lol. I cant do the spell check cause I'm used to using word perfect and know I have Microsoft works so I'm not sure were everything is. And I also know that some of my Harry Potter words are wrong but that's also not my fault. My cousin has the 4 first books and my friend has the 5th one so I don't have anything to look at. That's why I was wondering if anyone wanted to be my beta. If yes please e-mail me at "lovabble_nat@hotmail.com. Thanks and here is the next chapter.

****

Chapter 4

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in front of Dumbledor's office. "What do you think the password is this year?" asked Ron. "Well we know it's a type of candy" said Harry since he knew all too well from being there so much. 

"Lemon Drops" said Ron but nothing happened. "Chocolate Frogs" said Harry but still nothing happened. After every name they could think of they looked at Hermione for some help. 

"Skittles" said Hermione and to their surprise the it opened. "What on earth are kittles?" asked Ron. "It's skittles and there a kind of muggle candy." said Hermione in a how can you not know that voice. 

"What is Dumbledor doing using a muggle name?" asked Ron mostly to himself. So they walked up to Dumbledor's office. "I was expecting you three here any moment know." said Dumbledor. 

"Well we would like to know why you would have a muggle at Hogwarts? I thoughht they couldn't see it." said Harry, waiting for Dumbledor to answer. "Ya, I mean my dad's a muggle." said Hermione. "I think, miss Granger it is time I told you everything. 

Know you can choose to have mister Potter and mister Weasly here with you or I talk to you alone." said Dumbledor. "I want Harry and Ron to stay with me." said Hermione. Dumbledor motioned them to sit on the couch, Hermione in the middle and Ron and Harry on each side of her. 

"I guess it all stated when you were born. Your mother and father worked for Voldermort, but not by choice. Your mother was pregnant for you and he threatened to kill her and you if they didn't do as he sayd. 

Then one day. Your parents finally escaped him and went to a muggle town. To keep both you and themselves safe, they did the only thing they could think of. Live as muggles." Dumbledor finished, waiting for everything to sink in. 

Hermione got up from the couch and started yelling to pretty much herself " I CANT BELIEVE THEY KEPT THIS FROM ME MY HOLE LIFE." Harry and Ron were trying to calm her down but had no luck. Hermione started feeling hot and dizzy like she did in the Great Hall and passed out. 

Harry caught her before she hit the ground. "Hermione come on wake up" said Harry. Dumbledor looked at them and said "she's had a tough day. I will give you guys your own room for tonight so please bring miss Granger with you." 

So Harry picked her up in his arms and they headed in the direction Dumbledor told them. "Do you think she's going to be okay?" asked Ron looking at Hermione. 

"Ya, I mean if she wasn't Dumbledor would of made us bring her to the hospital wing." "Ya I guess your right." They got to this statue of a griffon and Harry said the password "Griffindor's the best." They got in and looked at there surrounding. 

It was a huge room with 3 beds at a corner pretty close to each other. It looked exactly like an appartment. "This is so cool." said Harry placing Hermione on the middle bed. "Well it's getting pretty late and I'm tired." said Ron yawning and went to the bed. 

Harry also went to the other bed. "So when do you plan on telling Hermione how you feel?" asked Ron. "I'm not sure anymore, I mean not after all she's been through this summer. 

Right know I'm just going to concentrate on keeping her safe and away from her dad." "Ya, well goodnight Harry." "Night Ron." But Harry didn't fall asleep right away. 

He went to Hermione's side and took her small hand in his. "No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side." He kissed her forehead and fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about the girl he loved.

****

AN: well that's it for chapter 4. Its half a page longer then the other ones witch is a start I guess. Anyway remember if you want to be my beta e-mail me. My e-mail address is on the top. Ill try to update soon. Please review.

~lovable_me~ 


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT PLS READ

This isn't a chapter its just a AN. I wont be able to get the next chapter out for a while because of school. If any of you go to a French high school in Canada you know we have to take this French test in grade 10 and if you don't pass it you cant get your deploma in grade 12. You have 3 chances to pass it but my mom sayd if I didn't pass it this year I had to go to summer school and I really don't want that so for the next 4 weeks or so ill be studying for it. Plus all the teachers are giving us projects and tests at the same time so im gonna have a tough 4 weeks. Ill thank every one who reviewed so far right know since I haven't done that yet.

****

**A Sailors Girl****: **thanx you were the very first one who reviewed. You also offered to be my beta but I never got back an answer so I guess not anymore. Anyway thanx for the review.

****

**OceanGirl28****: **thanx for the review. Hope you continue reading it.

****

**BoOkWoRm145****: **Thanx for the review. You are also the only one who reviewed more then once. I'm trying to make the chapters longer but its really hard. Anyway ill keep trying. 

****

**spell****: **hi!!! You're the only one who reviewed more then once. You also put me in your fav list. That's so great!! Im trying to make the chapters longer but its really hard. Anyway thanx you make me want to write more of this story.

****

**Lily Rose Evans****: **thanx for the review.

****

**Tripgrl3****: **thanx for the review. I know I need help in my grammar I'm not even good with it in French!!!! Anyway thanx.

****

**silvandy02****: **thanx for the review. Again I know I need help with my grammas.

****

Crazyone17: thanx for the review. And as for mister Granger you'll just have to wait and find out. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha (evil laugh lol)

Well that's everyone and also before I had it on so only members could review but I took it off of that so if any non-members are reading this story you can review know.

Bye love ya's

~lovable_me~ 


	6. First day of classes

****

AN: hi guys. Sorry for the long wait. I finally finishes that stupid test thing but I know I failed it cause I did the stupidest mistake. Anyway I'm STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA so if you want to be mine please let me know and send me an e-mail at lovabble_nat@hotmail.com. Anyway on with this chapter. it's the longest one so far J .

****

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Chapter 5

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She looked around at her surrounding but didn't know were she was. She started to panic but calmed down when she saw Ron in the bed beside her. 

She looked on the other side of her and saw Harry sleeping in the chair. "He looks so cute when he sleeps like that, but that cant be very comfortable. I wonder if he was here all night?" she thought. 

She then looked at the clock beside her and noticed it was already 8. "Harry, Ron wake up were going to be late for class." she said with panic in her voice. Both Harry and Ron woke up. "What time is it" asked Ron still half asleep. "It's 8 and class starts at nine." "Holly shit we better hurry up if we want to make it to breakfast." said Ron know fully awake. 

So the trio got ready the fastest they could and were actually done by 8:30. They headed to the Great Hall and took there seats at the Griffindor table. Hermione was starved and was about to eat when she noticed her dad staring at her. 

She then remembered everything that happened yesterday and wasn't hungry anymore. "Aren't you going to eat?" asked Ron his mouth filled with food. "Ya, you haven't eaten anything since we got here. You can't let stop you from eating." said Harry,concern all over his face. "I know I promise I'll eat something at lunch." she said hopping that would shut them up. "Ok but if you don't eat anything at lunch me and Ron are going to pin you down and force you to eat." Hermione giggled for the first time since her mom died, but she couldn't help it, Harry had this thing of making her happy and smile. "Oh my god I actually made you smile. Who's the master." said Harry also happy since Hermione smiled.

After breakfast they headed to there first class witch happened to be potions with professor Snape and the Slytherins. They had to run to class since Ron wouldn't leave without finishing his breakfast. They entered just just in time for the bell rang. 

"Your late. That's 10 points from Griffindor each." said the professor, happy to be able to take points off of the house he hated the most. "That's not fare we weren't even late." said Hermione. 

"You three better go take a seat or ill take more points off of Griffindor." The trio were going to there seats in the back when Snape said "Actually, I think ill separate the "Dream Team" this year. Harry sit beside Pansy, Ron go beside Crabbe and

Hermione go beside Malfoy." 

"But professor why punish me by making me sit with the mudblood?" asked Draco, mad and confused. "Don't call her that." said both Ron and Harry and they were going to launch themselves on Malfoy but Neville and Dean stopped them before they could. 

"STOP IT RIGHT KNOW." screamed Snape. "Draco you will sit with Granger because I said so. Oh an I forgot, this will be your partners for the rest of the year." Everyone stopped talking and took there seats. The rest of the period didn't go as bad as people thought it would off. Griffindor only lost another 10 points witch came to a total of 40 because Neville messed up on his potion again. 

"I cant believe Snape. Know I'm stuck with Malfoy for the rest of the year. And I have a feeling today is just going to get worse. I have muggle studies next and there's no way I could ignore my dad." said Hermione, walking out of potions. "Well we have divination next." said Ron. 

"Can you guys change to muggle studies?? I really don't want to go there alone." said Hermione in a pleading voice. "Why don't you change?" asked Harry. "I cant there isn't enough people. (I don't know about there but at my school in English class were only 10 and some people wanted to change and they couldn't because of that.) 

Please do it, for me??" asked Hermione with puppy dog eyes. "Fine we will change." said Harry not able to say no to that face and plus he was worried her dad would do something to her while if they were there he wouldn't be able too. 

"But we cant change till lunch. Your going to have to go alone today. Do you think your dad will do something to you?" he asked worried. "I don't know. Oh no were going to be late. Bye guys thank you so much." said Hermione running off in the other direction. 

They herd the bell ring so they ran to divination. "You two are late and on the first day as well. You are not having a very good start." said professor Trelawny, anger in her voice. "It doesn't matter, were changing to muggle studies at lunch." said Ron loving the look on her face. She had gone completely red with anger. Harry could tell she wanted to say something but she just pointed to the two seats in the back.

*******************************

Hermione was running to class when she heard the bell ring. "Shit my dad is going to kill me." She got to class panting and opened the door slowly. "Why are you late miss Granger?" (at my school one of my friends dad is a teacher and teaches the same school and he has to talk to him like he's a student and my friend has to talk to him like he was just a teacher) said her father with the voice he always had at home before he hit her. 

"I-I had t-t-to g-g-g-get som-something in m-m-my r-room" she answered scared. The students around the room looked shocked that Hermione was scared of her own dad. 

Her dad, Ryan, noticed this right away and changed the anger in his voice. "I guess its ok this one time but next time you will have a detention. Know go take your seat. I left the front one just for you." Hermione walked to her seat. 

She knew what he was doing, he didn't want to look to suspicious. The period went by and Hermione thought she was going to be safe but when the bell rang to signal lunch, her father asked her to stay because he needed to talk to her. 

When everyone in the class room was gone, he grabbed her and pushed her to the wall. "You think you were going to get away with being late during my very first class?" he asked angrily. "No I-I-I-its just th-that I lost tra-track o-of t-t-time." Hermione answered scared again. 

"You were with those two friends of yours weren't you?? You better not tell them anything….." But he didn't get to finish because at that moment, Harry and Ron came rushing in the room. Hermione's dad let go of her and she slid to the floor. 

"Just remember what I said." he said with that acting voice again. And with that he left. Harry and Ron ran to Hermione's side. "Are you ok? Did he do anything to you??" asked Harry, his voice filled with concern. 

"I-I'm fine, you guys got here just in time." she answered shaking. "Well that's a relief" said Ron helping her to her feet. "How did you guys know I was in here?" she asked almost falling down again, but Harry caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you sure your ok?" he asked. "Yes I'm fine, my legs just feel num that's all. Anyway how did you guys know?" she asked again. 

"Well when you didn't show up for lunch we knew something was wrong and we knew your last class was with your dad." answered Ron. "I'm so happy you guys got here. My dad would of probably beat the shit out of me." said Hermione with a smile on her face. 

"What are friends for." answered Harry also with a smile on his face. "Well we will eat lunch first then go to Dumbledor's office. And you have to eat something Hermione, you promised." "Alright, ill eat something" said Hermione, but she wasn't hungry anymore after what happened. 

They headed to the Great Hall and Hermione ate half a sandwich, wich wasn't enough according to Harry and Ron, but they figured it was a start. 

After lunch, Harry and Ron headed to Dumbledor's office to change classes and Hermione headed to the library. Books always made her happy, so she hopped if she would read it would make her forget about her dad. 

It was a good thing she had the rest of the afternoon off because she really didn't want to go back to classes. She took out her favorite book "Hogwarts: A History" and started to read it. She was only on the first page when she felt her eyes drop. She tried to keep herself awake but before she knew it, she was fast asleep. And for once, they weren't haunted by her dad, but were about a certain green eyed boy.

****

AN: hope you guy like this chapter. Anyway ill try to update soon but again its going to be hard. Tomorrow in everyone of my classes I'm working on projects and I have 4 periods. I'm not doing very good in school right know and I need to put my marks up. And that's just school. My best friend was at the hospital for 2 days last week and today her boyfriend tried to reach her and she wasn't home so im hopping she didn't have to go back to the hospital. Anyway I want at least 2 to 5 reviews before I even start writing the next chapter. I don't find that's very much considering some people asked for like 10 or even 20!!! Anyway review 


	7. ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE PLS READ IMPORTANT

****

Author's note

PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT

Hey everyone. Thanks to everyone who reviewed recently. Anyway I was thinking of re-starting A Not So Perfect Life.  I find I kind of rushes it and I figure if I take more my time and not try to write the chapters so fast I could make it better. I wont be changing the plot at all. So please review and tell me what I should do because if you think its good the way it is know I would like to know. Whatever I decide to do it will take a while for me to update though because the teachers are cramming us with projects. In history I have to do an oral presentation that lasts 50 minutes and its do next week and me and Kayla didn't even start it since every time we are about to go to the library or something we cant because of other school projects. Also in English are teacher gave us 2 projects to do at once and one of them she gave us like 3 days to do a character sketch, a wanted poster, a news article, a new cover for the book we read plus we have to right a summary of the book, find information on the author and ask people in class what they thought about the book and plus we have to answer questions about the book. By the way the book is "The Chrysalids" witch is a very good book and if you are in Ontario and French school you will read this book in grade 10 in English class. Oh and I also have to put my mark up in science so far my note is a 57. I have never had that low in science in my life. Anyway tell me what you think I should do. Thanks.

~lovabble_me~ 


	8. Night talk with Ginny and Harry's Concer...

****

A/N: hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. At first it was because of school projects but all that stuff finished before Christmas but during the Christmas vacation I didn't have a reason not to write I was just too lazy. Anyway on with the story.

****

Disclaimer: don't own Harry, Hermione or any other character in this story. 

****

Chapter 6

Hermione was awakened with someone shaking her. "Hermione wake up." She opened her eyes slowly to see Harry shaking her. "What time is it?" she asked. 

"It's supper time. We switched classes and when we got back you were asleep. You looked so tired this morning so we decided to let you sleep." Answered Harry. 

"Where is Ron anyway?" Hermione asked, realising for the first time that he wasn't there. 

"Oh he went to eat. He said he was too hungry to come back here." answered Harry laughing. 

"That sounds like him, always thinking of food before anything else." Hermione said starting to laugh as well. 

"Well come on we should go eat before all the food is gone" Harry said with a smile on his handsome face. 

"I'm not very hungry." said Hermione the smile off her face know. 

"Herm, you really have to eat something. You're getting so skinny know and well I'm worried about you" said Harry concerned. 

"Thanks for caring Harry but I don't need your sympathy, that's why I didn't want you to know." 

"Well just remember that I'll always be there for you no matter what." 

"I'll remember that" said Hermione.

*******************************

The weeks went by and it was already October 30, making tomorrow Halloween as well as the first Hogsmeade weekend. 

"So were all going to Hogsmeade tomorrow right?" asked Harry to Ron and Hermione. 

"Of course were going" answered Ron. 

"I'm not going. I have way too much studying to do and N.E.W.T.S are only one year away." said Hermione, turning to look at both Harry and Ron. 

"Mione you have to go. It's the first one of the year and you can't miss that." said Ron thinking she should go as well. 

"Well you guys can't make me" Hermione said with a determined look. 

"Oh really?" said Harry with an evil smile. Hermione's determined look disappeared and went too scared. 

Well umm……WHAT are you going to do then?" she asked not believing he would do anything. 

"I'm going to…… TICKLE YOU!!!" said Harry running to her. He pinned her to the floor and started to tickle her till she had tears in her eyes. 

"Harry stop it" Hermione said between giggles. 

"I'll stop when you say you'll go to Hogsmeade with us." said Harry knowing he won this fight. 

"Fine fine I'll go" Hermione finally said, not able to take the pain anymore. Harry got off of her saying "good girl" like she was a dog. 

"Well it's getting late so I'm off to bed." Hermione said yawning. 

"Same here we have to get up early tomorrow to go to Hogsmeade anyway." said Harry. 

"Well goodnight boys." Hermione said, heading up to the girls dormitory. 

"Goodnight" the boys yelled back also heading to the boys dormitory.

********************************************

When Hermione entered her room, she was hugged by Ginny. "Hi Hermione I've barely seen you this year I think we should talk tonight you know like sleep over party except well we always sleep in the same room" Ginny said not even taking a breath between her sentences.

"Um….sure Gin. I guess it could be kind of fun." Hermione said. The truth was though that she didn't really feel like staying up but she couldn't say no. 

"Ok come on Hermione." Ginny said grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her to the bed. "So Herm how was your summer?" Ginny asked starting a conversation. 

"It kind of sucked. Anyway let's talk about something else." Hermione said trying to change the subject. 

"Alright, but if you need anyone to talk to Herm you can always come talk to me." Ginny said seeing that Hermione didn't want to talk about her summer. 

The two girls kept on talking all night. Ginny fell asleep at 5:30 but Hermione couldn't fall asleep. At 6:00, she gave up on trying to sleep and went in the common room. 

When she got there she saw Harry sitting by the fire. Hearing the footsteps of someone coming down the stairs Harry turned around. "What are you doing up so early" he asked. 

"I can ask you the same thing." Hermione answered. 

"Ron was snoring again, even louder then what he usually does." said Harry knowing someone had to answer first. 

"Well that never stopped you from sleeping before." said Hermione knowing there was something else. 

"No really that's all it was. I slept most of the night and I went to bed earlier last night." answered Harry not wanting Hermione to know the real reason. The truth was he did have a dream. He dreamed that Hermione's dad had killed her. He couldn't fall back asleep after that nightmare. "So why are you up so early?" asked Harry again. 

"Ginny wanted to stay up all night to have a 'girl talk'. She fell asleep at 5:30 this morning but I couldn't go to sleep" 

"That's why you look so tired. Plus you haven't been getting very much sleep this year. Why didn't you just tell Ginny you were tired? You always make sure you make everyone happy. I'm sure Ginny would have understood." Harry said angrily. 

"Well sssssooorrrryyyy Harry, but Ginny hadn't talked to me all year. I couldn't just say no when she asked me. She looked so happy." Hermione answered back also mad. 

Harry realised what he had said and felt bad. "I'm sorry Herm it's just I don't want you to get sick. You eat less and less everyday and know you're not sleeping anymore either." said Harry concerned. 

"It's ok Harry; I'll try to get some more sleep." Hermione said walking to the couch and sitting beside Harry. 

They fell asleep sometime and were awoken by Ron at 8:00. "Come on 

Harry, Hermione. You guys have to get ready to go to Hogsmeade. 

"Ok, ok were going." said Harry getting up, Hermione following after. They got ready and went to eat breakfast and then headed for the carriages. When they arrived to Hogsmeade, they got out of the carriage. 

"Let's go to the Quidditch shop I haven't been there in so long" said Ron starting to walk in that direction. 

"Alright, you coming Herm?" asked Harry turning around to look at her. 

"No I'll go to the library instead." said Hermione. 

"I'll go with you then." offered Harry, not wanting her to go on her own. 

"It's ok Harry. I know you would rather go to the Quidditch shop. I'll be fine. There are a lot of people around here so no one can do anything to me. 

"Alright if you're sure. Well I better go before I lose Sight of Ron. Meet us at the Leaky Cauldron at 12:00." said Harry walking in the same direction Ron just left by. 

"Alright" Hermione yelled back and headed to the library. She got to the library and went to the shelf at the very end. 

She was about to grab a book when someone grabbed her by the waist and covered her mouth before she could scream. 

The last thing she could remember before passing out was the smell of very strong alcohol.

****

A/N I finally finished this chapter yay!! Anyway I won't be able to get the next chapter out till at least 2 weeks cause that's when exams are and I have to study for those because my marks aren't very high right know so I really have to bring them up. Well I got over 10 reviews for my last chapter and that made me really happy because I only asked for 2. Anyway, again im only asking for 2 or 3 reviews and ill be happy.

~lovable_me~ 


	9. sorry another au

Sorry its taking so long. Ive been really busy with school lately. Yesterday I started t write the next chapter and I realised that I missed so much details in my story. So I decided that I was gonna re-start it. Its still gonna be the same story line with Hermione and her dad beating her up. So once I have the first chapter written ill write a note to let you guys no that the other one is up. I figure it should be out by next week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciated it. And I really hope you read my new one. Thanks again

~lovabble_me~ 


	10. the secret dungeon

****

A/N: well I'm really sorry for the long wait but I've been having family and friend problems lately and wasn't really in the mood to write. Know that most of the stuff has passed, I'm going to at least try and get 3 chapters out before summer's over…maybe even more. With this chapter I had a lot of trouble with cause I wasn't really sure how to make everything happen but I just decided to do my best. Anyway on with the story.

****

Chapter 7

Harry and Ron spent the hole time in the Quidditch shop. "Ron it's noon right know, we should head back to the Three Broomsticks before Hermione gets mad that were late." said Harry, knowing how she got when they weren't on time. "Alright" sais Ron a bit disappointed that he would have to leave.

They left the Quidditch shop and got to the Three Broomsticks. When they walked in they saw every single Griffindor from there year but Hermione. "Ron it's not like her to be late." said Harry getting worried. "Well we will give her another five minutes and if she's not back then we'll go look for her." said Ron also getting worried.

Five minutes later there was still no sign of Hermione. "Alright Harry were should we start?" asked Ron. "Hmm…..the library, that's were she was going when we split up." said Harry thoughtfully. "Yeah good thinking Harry. Who knows maybe she just lost track of time reading a book, you know how she can be when she's in the library." "Alright let's go" said Harry starting to walk in the direction of the library.

Half way there, Harry suddenly stopped walking. Ron, not paying attention bumped right in him. "Why did you stop mate." he asked. "I just thought of something Ron. Do you know if her dad was going to Hogsmeade today?" asked Harry.

"Ummm…..not that I know of Harry. What are you getting at?" asked Ron confused. "Ron what if her dad is here, he could have her right know and who knows what he could be doing to her. Come on we'll go to the library and start from there to see if anyone saw Hermione leave with anyone."

"Alright let's go" said Ron as they started running to the library. Once there they ran in but were stopped by a loud voice. "No running, people are trying to stu-" "I don't care who I'm interrupting right know, this is a situation between life and death. Did you see anyone with brown curly hair and with a Hogwarts uniform on?" asked Harry cutting off the librarian.

"As a matter of fact I did, she walked straight to the back." "Did you see her leave?" asked Harry. "No no one has come or left ever since she came in, except there was this strange man that came in a couple of minutes after that young girl you speak about." said the librarian politely.

"Thanks for all your help" said Harry before walking quickly to the back. "Yeah thanks" said Ron before following Harry. When they got to the back they found nothing but a book lying on the floor. Ron walked to it and picked it up. "That's strange, Hermione never leaves a book on the floor." "Were could she have gone, the librarian said no one left so they have to be in here somewhere." said Harry looking around for any other clues.

They looked and looked but couldn't find anything. Suddenly Harry noticed something on the wall that caught his attention. He walked up to it and found Hermione's tie on the floor. He looked in front of it but didn't see anything. Getting frustrated he slammed his hand against the wall and to his surprise it opened. It was a tunnel that seemed to lead to some kind of basement,

"Hey Ron I think I found something." said Harry getting his friend's attention. "Wow, do you think it could lead to Hermione" asked Ron amazed. "Well we'll find out won't we." said Harry walking through it, Ron following closely behind.

Hermione was slowly coming too. When she finally opened her eyes she realized she was in some sort of basement, her guess was somewhere in the library.

" Well well well look who finally woke up." said Hermione's dad amused. Hermione moved slowly to a corner and put her knees to her face. "Are you scared of your own father Hermione? Asked her dad, Ryan, amused at how scared his daughter was.

"They will find me you know." said Hermione, putting her Griffindor courage. "Oh really, and how will they know you're here? Nobody will ever know this secret place in the library. Know for my fun." said David advancing to Hermione ready to hit her. He was about to kick her when the door to the dungeon opened, pushing David off his feet.

"Oops" said Ron sarcastically when he realised he opened the door on Hermione's dad. "Are you ok?" asked Harry when he reached Hermione. "Yeah I'm fine, you guys got here just on time." she answered relieved to see them there.

"You guys we better go before he comes through." said Ron. Harry helped Hermione up and they left the library, acting as if nothing happened. "Thank you so much" said Hermione hugging both Harry and Ron. "If it wasn't for you guys who knows what would of happened."

"Yeah well this is the last time you're going somewhere by yourself." said Harry returning the hug. "Yeah, you'll always be with at least one of us." said Ron, also returning the hug. They walked to the Three Broomsticks and had just enough time to drink a butterbeer before heading back to Hogwarts.

****

A/N: I know it's not very long but this is the only way I could think of finishing this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. I'll try to have the next one by next week or the week after. Oh ya and thx to everyone who reviewed and please review again lol.


End file.
